Break Away
by snazzelle
Summary: Number 6 of the 100 word challenge. Zak and Aaron have come into this comfortable routine in their relationship, and though it doesn't quite match, they are content. M for reasons. Aaron/Zak Ghost Adventures slash fic


Title: Break Away  
Pairing: Zaron Zak/Aaron  
Rating: M  
Summary: Zak and Aaron have come into this comfortable routine in their relationship, and though it doesn't quite match, they are content. Warnings: Is this considered somnophilia, body-worship  
A/N: I literally wrote this in a couple of days rather than my long weeks haha I find Zaron easy to write at the moment.  
I'm in terrible need for Nak or Nakron ideas OTL

* * *

It all begins with the coffee at five P.M. then, Zak knows Aaron would be up all night, because that one coffee will be four more before it hits ten and then Zak would be out like a light, sound asleep in his bedroom and ignorant to what Aaron was doing just outside the door.

He could try as he might to tempt Aaron into bed, but the man's day doesn't start until somewhere around three in the afternoon and then he's busy for most of the day. Aaron's technically busy until nine, when Zak just about gets ready for bed because he has something important to do in the morning, which is getting more often than he'd care to admit.

But its okay. Because even though Zak wakes up the moment Aaron enters the bedroom, he gets those few minutes to laugh at his sleepy faced partner as he crawls half naked into bed, gets that good morning kiss tasting of mint and a sentence or two of conversation before Aaron is dead asleep besides him. The other man is totally gone within five minutes. Zak could take a thirty minute shower, can blast his music in the bathroom, could even leave the bathroom door open and have his blow dryer running at 7 A.M., and its all okay, because Aaron could sleep over an earthquake.

This morning though, Zak wants it to be different and everything went as it always did. Aaron had his five o'clock coffee, then his seven, eight. Zak had fallen asleep to the sound of Aaron typing away and organizing orders in his bedroom and the slight drone of Tron whispering through his speakers. He has no plans for the day, so his alarm is Aaron sliding in next to him and his cold hand smoothing into his hair to turn his head a bit to land that good morning kiss on his lips before getting on his back to fall into blissful sleep.

His lips still tingles from the mint, or something, and it keeps him awake enough to watch Aaron relax into the bed. Zak licks his dry lips and shifts under the covers, his skin sliding against the older man's as he tries to get on his hands and knees. The sound of rustling bedsheets is loud in the bedroom, but its nothing like Zak's routine and Aaron sleeps through it, plus the bed shaking from his squirming. He gets his head under the covers and its warm and familiar, can smell their musk and cologne on the sheets and even faintly on Aaron's skin. Zak throws an arm over Aaron's midsection and drapes half his body on top of him, amused that Aaron didn't do more than grunt and wiggle in place before sighing and settling once more. He presses the side of his face against the other man's flat stomach, his smooth cheek rubbing against the trail of hair on his sternum and breathes. Zak even kisses him there, trailing them soft and intimate because Aaron's asleep, and he won't wake up, and sometimes Aaron gets so passionate about it when he's awake Zak doesn't get to worship Aaron's body like this.

Zak moves down a bit more and his lips don't stray far from Aaron's body. He misses the hands in his hair, pulling and demanding, as he gets to the waistband of his boxers and licks him just below the navel. He moans quietly as he palms himself, his body excited for having this uninterrupted moment. He grinds against the heel of his palm as he sucks a mark in the hallow of Aaron's hip, cock pressed tightly into his hand and breath hitching to hold in a moan. He tugs Aaron's boxers down his legs, only enough to expose his flaccid cock, and peaks up, expecting that urging, dark stare, but of course all he sees is the blanket on top of them. It matters little though, when he gets the chance to taste Aaron unhurriedly.

He could imagine Aaron waking up from this to see him spread along his legs, mouth wrapped around his cock, his reaction and everything. He muffles a moan in Aaron's stomach as he traces the tent in his own boxers with his fingertips, just getting rid of the edge, before situating himself on top of Aaron's slightly parted legs. He has an arm pressed into the bed from the elbow down, fingers trailing delicately along Aaron's side, the other still down cupping his own cock and massaging gently. Zak keeps in mind that the other man is still asleep as he presses kitten licks to the hardening flesh before laying the flat of his tongue along the tip and licking slowly up the shaft. Aaron gets stiff enough that it is easy nosing his cock up to lay against his belly where he teases his tongue right under the crown, how Aaron likes it. Zak could just hear the deep growl in Aaron's voice as he says, _fuck, right there, babe_, and the accompanying low moan- Zak huffs quietly in amusement when he at least gets a quiet mumble and finally takes him into his mouth.

He holds him there, for a bit, only because he can when at this moment Zak has nothing to prove and only himself to please. He stops touching himself to hold onto Aaron's hips as an anchor and takes him down while its still easy and Aaron's cock is still getting to the point where he's hard as a rock. Its an achievement when Zak gets the full bulk of his manhood into his mouth, however short lived, and pulls back to try again. He moans as it grows in his mouth and his lips stop meeting the base and the slide down his throat becoming just that much too difficult, but he tries anyway and the feel of it makes him moan around Aaron's girth.

Zak shifts again because his own cock is pressed against the bed and rubbing his erection into the sheets is just not doing it any more. He takes it slow again, how Aaron move between his lips, and its a habit how he palms himself over his boxers and his hips roll once he's comfortable on his knees again. Zak slides a hand into his shorts and sighs through his nose when he gets a hold of of his wet dick, panting as he sucks Aaron and jacks himself off. He lets himself fall into this, sucks on the head of Aaron's cock, groans at the taste of precum on his tongue and fists himself faster. It is definitely a surprise when the blanket was thrown off from over his head, and then Aaron sits up and squints at him. It takes a moment to process, so Zak gives him a hard suck and Aaron curses as his hands clench into the bedsheets. He fully expected the older man to push him away once he got his barrings, but Aaron doesn't stop him, actually threads his hands into his hair and snorts fondly, the other hand starting from Zak's shoulder and then down along his spine and back up. Zak's pops off his cock and his lips feel puffy, so he soothes them along the hot, slippery flesh he just had in his mouth. Aaron chuckles quietly.

"Boo, I had just fallen asleep."

"You were out for a good ten minutes."

Aaron hums and chuckles sleepily again, the sound raspy. Zak reaches down to push his boxers down and kicks them away before crawling up Aaron's body to straddle his lap, the blanket pooling around them as he brings Aaron into a kiss. Aaron grunts a quiet, 'yuck', and Zak laughs, answering, 'that's you you're tasting' and slides his tongue into Aaron's mouth despite him trying to evade his kisses. Aaron's smiling though.

"Couldn't you wait until I woke up later?" he says over his panting because Zak is grinding against him, and waking up with wood is one thing, but having it messed with right out of slumber was something else. He fists his hand in Zak's hair and pulls and as expected the younger man moans breathlessly and locks his jaw around the flesh of his shoulder, so he lets up and Zak licks the irritated skin. "I'm guessing that's a no..."

Zak hums and shakes his head. "You were supposed to stay asleep," he mutters and releases a whimper as he slots their hips just right to feel Aaron's erection rub against his own.

"Asleep?" Aaron scoffs and it breaks off in a gasp at the sensual roll of Zak's hips. "Can't. Can hear your needy moaning over my own snoring." His laugh is soft when Zak mumbles a 'weren't snoring' and lays on the bed again, the heavy body on top of him falling against him. He grabs handfuls of Zak's ass and pulls him against him hard, sliding cock against cock with delicious friction.

Eventually Zak holds his hips between his legs and sits up, reveals the shine on their stomachs, and stops. They're literally a hair's width away from cumming, but they don't get many moments like this. Its a stretch reaching over to the bedside table while staying on top of Aaron, and straightens when he has the bottle of lube in hand. Aaron looks at him with a bit of surprise.

Zak says, "What, we got time now, don't we?" Aaron laughs as Zak hands over the bottle.

"I guess we do. Sleep can wait." He says and pops open the cap to dribble the slick onto his fingers. Zak bites his lips and his brows furrow at the first digit nudging into his asshole, so he pulls back to simply rub back and forth, wait for the tight pucker to loosen. "Fuck, don't touch me when I do this."

This time Zak laughs and stops the slow stroking he had as he gripped them both. He arches his back when Aaron slides the first finger into him and it definitely hurts at first. He swallows thickly as Aaron gets it to the knuckle and slides back out before in a bit faster, making Zak twitch forward with a pant.

"Relax, babe."

"Don't call me that when you got your fingers in me!"

Aaron rolls his eyes and hefts himself up. He doesn't stop the slow thrust of his finger and drags another hand down Zak's side to tease down the cleft of his ass. The younger man moans from the touch and Aaron could feel Zak push his hips down, opening himself up, so Aaron slides another digit in. Zak grabs his shoulder as he stretches around two, and drops his head on the other to hide his blushing face. "Babe, I've seen you wrapped around my cock, why're you-" Aaron starts.

"Oh my _God_, Aaron if you don't shut up..." Zak stops, and starts meeting the strokes into his body. His cock is throbbing ignored on his lap and Aaron's is pulsing in his hand. He grabs the bottle discarded besides them as Aaron dares a third, his breath tight and wanton as he is opened even more, and shakily pours a generous amount over the weeping head, making a mess of their laps. It goes back to two when Zak unintentionally tightens, "N-no."

"We got time." Aaron murmurs and starts peppering kisses along Zak's neck and shoulder. "Gon' stretch you right before I let you sit on my cock, boo." He doesn't miss the way Zak shivers or how his jaw clenches to hold in a moan. "Hands and knees." Zak shakes his head. "Come on, we can do gymnastics in the afternoon. Don' wanna go to sleep worried."

Zak could feel his face heating up at the show of care and despite having to turn away from his lover, he crawls off Aaron's lap and gets on his front. The bed moves under him as Aaron makes his way behind him and the easy slide of his two fingers into his ass makes him gasp and moan into the pillows. He arches his back and raises his ass a bit more and Aaron responds with rubbing his erection into the crease of his thigh and a third being added in with his other fingers.

"Aaron, I'm ready for you," he begs impatiently and squirms as Aaron pushes in deep and massages the mound right under with his thumb. It makes his breath hitch and his cheeks color, so he buries his face into the pillow hoping it would hide the small, desperate sounds he is making as well. Aaron pulls out his fingers and holds him open, feels the length of his cock rub against his hole before the wide tip presses into his opening and start its descent. Aaron takes his time, but he eventually bottoms out, and cradles Zak's shaking body against his own as they both get used to being connected. The older man groans out an exhale and lands a kiss right behind his ear.

"Tell me when." The husky whisper makes Zak release a quiet moan as it tickles his ear. Aaron runs his hands up and down Zak's chest, fingers gliding along his muscles and over tight nipples. Zak's hips roll when one of Aaron's hands went down to border his erect cock and push, pressing Zak against him as he grinds against his ass experimentally. Zak looks over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, swollen lip tucked under his teeth and clenches. Aaron gasps and hides his smile in Zak's shoulder, "Okay I get it, you're ready."

He starts to pull out and Zak sighs at the feel before his eyes roll to the back of his head and chokes on a moan when Aaron slides back in with a quick thrust. The position is easy and it only takes a second for Aaron to map out his prostate. A good, long slide against it makes Zak squeeze his eyes shut and meeting Aaron's hips at the next thrust. "Love that, babe?" Aaron husks and moans in his ear, but Zak's already too sensitive for that and only sobs an answer as he fucks himself on Aaron's cock.

Zak turns his head and his eyes are shut, panting noisily as he takes Aaron's pistoning hips. His legs are already spread as wide as he could take it and it allows his sensitive shaft to slide against the sheets. He's on the edge and he pants Aaron's name, wants to kiss him, put his mouth on him and taste his skin, and the older man gets that- feels the slide of his fingers up his spine before gliding over his shoulder and prods gently against his lips until Zak parts them and accepts the digits into his mouth.

Aaron slows down, but he doesn't lack in intensity and the sound of their bodies meeting doesn't quiet. The sounds Zak makes lack control, muffled only by the fingers in his mouth as his sweet spot was constantly assaulted, stroked until his sensitivity gives way to this pleasure-pain he had been waiting for. Zak's cock throbs with the beat of Aaron's hips meeting his ass, and it seems almost too soon when his orgasm is rips out of him, staining the sheets under him as he frots uncontrollably against the bed. He tightens, and it should hurt, but it doesn't really as Aaron continues to fuck through his clenching muscles, finding his release in his satiated body, and the feel of Zak's loosening muscles and sated sucks to his fingertips must of done it because Zak feels Aaron's hips stutter and warmth coating his insides with each rough slide into his hole.

Zak's body finally falls with Aaron's weight, but he doesn't mind and is almost lulled to this half asleep state with Aaron's beard tickling his back. When they both more or less caught their breath, Aaron shifts and slips out before getting onto the empty side of the bed and drags Zak over so he won't be laying into the wet spot they created. Zak is back to planting kisses on Aaron's shoulders, tongue flat against his collarbone to taste the sweat pooling in the hallows of his neck. Aaron shakes his head and chuckles.

"A few more minutes..." he murmurs and rubs Zak's shoulders tiredly. He watches, half-lidded brown eyes sometimes catching the flash of bright blue as Zak dares a gaze up, and just admires the way the younger man's lips looks and feels on his skin in morning light.


End file.
